『 The True Hero 』
by emzthewriter
Summary: BNHA Time Travel AU Witnessing everyone's death in front of his eyes wasn't something he dreamed of. They were supposed to save the world together, hand in hand, not die for his sake. Going back won't hurt, right? I do not own BNHA, if that's not obvious enough.
1. 『 A Hero 』

_"P-Please, stay with me, okay?"_

* * *

 **01.19.19**

 **1900 words**

 **『 A Hero 』**

A 25-year old number one hero, Deku, had long fallen into abyss after everyone's sacrifice as they had believed in him. He had ended the mastermind in the very war between heroes and villains, _All for One_ , but was it really worth it? Witnessing everyone's death in front of his eyes wasn't something he dreamed of. They were supposed to save the world together, hand in hand, not die for his sake.

The world had already crumbled after years of death and war, and the only one standing after plunging a fatal punch onto All for One was Deku, with his chosen successor close to dying at the side.

With her aid to send a suitable person back in time to set things right, she abandoned her own visions to make way for her idol's, _Deku's_ , in a final attempt to set things right, where their dreams could come true—sending him in time where things are just about brewing.

The thick cloud of dust slowly subsided. It revealed Deku's hand through All for One's chest, mind cleared of anger and sadness. After all, what should he be angry for? Though it was his win, what's left to do? Everything around him is crumbling... _and everyone is dead_.

The villain in his hands coughed a fair amount of blood, his mask falling from his face, revealing a mocking grin pasted on the bastard's face. "No matter what..." he choked in his own blood, "... you do... it's still _my win_..." his smile grew wider as he held the hero's arm tight, his words echoing in the ruins that surrounded them, "Look around you..."

Deku was too tired to even listen to the mad man in his arms.

" _You've failed..._ "

Those chilling words echoed in Deku's mind. His blood boiled and he was instantly awaken, wanting to throw the man in eternal torture to pay for what he had done, but it was already too late for the man had already died in his arms. 'Too bad,' he thought, pulling his arms out of the man's body, letting it fall with a thud, 'that was too quick to pay everything...'

The once number one hero sighed, flicking the blood on his arms off before standing dimly in his place. He stared at the distance with his empty eyes, reminiscing with everyone's trust and fate in him before everything of this even happened.

 _Things weren't supposed to go this way._

It was rather quick, really. They were having the time of their lives before god knows how long war between villains and heroes erupted out of nowhere. It was just like a wave of tsunami hitting them, wiping out even the last drop of heroes that once stood side by side.

Well, All Might had died way before everything happened. Who knows what he'd say to Deku? The young man thinks he'd be detested by his idol and would rather go to hell than to face him. He failed everyone's trust in him, and just watched every single one of them die trying to protect him in order to preserve the _Rising Symbol of Peace_.

Shota Aizawa had died recently, in his arms too. Deku tried his best to protect him, but his once teacher protected him instead.

Shoto...

Katsuki...

Ochaco...

Every single one of them died for _his_ sake. Many more died, but he can't bear to recall how they had died just to preserve this _Rising Symbol of Peace._

Deku knew he was bleeding out, but everything felt numb. Everything felt empty as the memories of family and friends dying flash before his eyes.

For him, he doesn't deserve to be called a hero. Though he killed the one who started it all...

 _He let too many die._

 _He watched many die._

 _He saved no one_.

His knees fell to the ground as the fog started to thicken, all done with everything. What's the use of defeating "the final boss" when... _everyone's dead_?

Hoarse coughs interrupted his thoughts, making him swiftly gaze to his side and meet the eyes of his chosen successor. His body moved on its own and carried him to her side, gently placing her head onto his lap. Deku's tired eyes said panic, worried over the only person breathing on the ruins, other than him.

"M-Miku...!" His voice crumbled as the young hero on his lap cough out an alarming amount of crimson blood. The red liquid trailed onto his clothes, but he doesn't mind, only worried about the child's state. "P-Please, stay with me, okay?" he was panicking, and it can be read on his face.

Hope sparked in his eyes. Maybe if he save this young girl, he might still be able to live on knowing that he had done something right. His mind flooded with guilty thoughts that if she dies right now, it's his fault for not being strong enough.

The young female hero only smiled, cupping the hero's face, trying her best to sit up. "Deku-san... no," she coughed, closing an eye, "Izuku-niisan..." she smiled as the young man in front of her let out his emotions, his mask falling down and revealing his freckled face, "... _don't lose hope..._ " she wiped away his tears, not minding her own crying self.

"I—" The green-haired hero hiccupped, pulling away and wiping his own tears, "I've _failed_ , Miku... I've... I'm..." his head hung low, "I'm a _failure_..."

"Niisan, _no_." Miku's words danced in his mind, "... you've done..." she coughed, "your part... and I haven't done mine yet..." She smiled, pulling herself closer to him, "... I-I'm sure you still... have a lot of time to spare..."

Deku looked up, eyes locking with the bloodied young lass in front, "Wh-What do you...?"

"I... won't be able to join you... on this one... particular... adventure..." The girl's breathing became heavier, but she tried her best to pull the young man closer. She leaned her forehead onto his, her golden eyes staring into his empty green ones.

She smiled. She's very thankful, to say the least. If it weren't for the number one here finding her, she wouldn't have had the chance to go to great adventures with him and his team, though this might be their last. Sure, she wouldn't be able to see a bright future in this dying world, but since she has enough strength to do something that will very much sure change everything, she needs to do it.

Even if it costs her own life.

Condensing a cold, golden light in her eyes, she stared into Deku's window of soul, commanding her ability to help her idol hero to make things right. Her power immediately consumed a large portion of her own life, though it doesn't matter as long as she can place her trust in him.

It's tiring, she admit, but she pulled through, focusing on the idea of a great future that will come forth for their world, in a different time. She knew that she won't be able to fulfil her dreams herself, but with Izuku, she knows that her, _their_ dreams will live on.

"... Stay strong... for me, _Hero-san_..." Her smile faltered as a bright light engulfed the two of them, her essence of life slowly dissipating into an eternal slumber.

Once the light died down, the only one left on the bloodied ruins was a dying body bathing in her own crimson blood. She fell, eyes slowly closing, tears endlessly escaping her tired eyes. She sucked in a jagged breath, forcing a smile on her face despite the pain surrounding her body as the backlash of her prowess eats her alive.

With one final breath, she silently wished her hero a great luck.

" _I'll miss you..._ "

* * *

UA is a ranked high school for aspiring heroes and is considered as the top Hero Academy in Japan—that's why it's heavily guarded by high-tech security and top heroes, even if it's only just a few months away from accepting new students coming from all over the world. People, heroes or not, know that intruders wouldn't dare to come close to the high barriers, gates and thick forest surrounding the top school.

They knew better to not get close to the hero school, so when a new presence came out of nowhere in the forest, which caught the hero's, Hound Dog's, guard. His keen senses picked up the nasty scent of smoke, dust, and fresh blood centralise in one part of the forest. He growled, making Ectoplasm turn to him and back him up to whatever's emitting the gory scent.

They acted quickly, sending a message to the principal as a precaution of what's to expect as they head to the area. They went through a set of bushes blocking their way, stopping as when something, or someone, laying seemingly lifeless on the cold, hard ground greeted them. Both of them halted as they process what the figure actually is. This gave them time to examine the mysterious person in the proximity of the school.

The person was wearing clothes that were once green, torn and stained with filth, dust and blood. It appears to be a hero costume, but it was too tattered and covered in filth to be so sure. He looks to be someone in his late teens or in his early twenties, but they weren't really certain as he was bathing in blood. His long, fluffy hair appeared too dark and dusty to actually tell what the actual colour is.

The Hound Hero growled, catching different scents coming from the boy, one very familiar to him, but stopped as Ectoplasm put his arms out to block his way. The hero crouched down and searched for life at the young boy, picking up a faint pulse when he placed his fingers on the boy's wrist.

The Hound Hero snorted and crouched down soon after, searching for something to identify the intruder with. Opening up a pouch from the boy's belt accessory, he pulled out... _something_. It was a card, a hero card too, he could see that, but it was burnt and as though it had been through so much fight.

The only thing he could see was half a picture of the intruder's supposedly masked face. Knowing his name was impossible for the area that it's supposed to be in is in ashes, the only character left was the letter ' _z_ '. It wasn't much to identify him, really.

Well, whoever he is, he definitely went through a hard time or two. The bags under the young man's eyes confirms it. Who knows, really? He might've went through a war without them knowing and escaped to the forest for safety. Of course, the 'war' part is an exaggeration in their part, but only if they knew...

"He's a hero, huh?" Ectoplasm inquired after taking a glance at the hero card in the Hound Dog's hands. "Well, hero or not, we should get him to a safe place. Whoever did this to him might still be around." It was weird for the hero to say such things, so Ryo stared at him for a good moment.

The Hound Dog was sure that the Ectoplasm he knew is unrelenting, but what had gotten into him? Sure, the dying boy in front of them might have a hero card, but he may still be a villain. But, just like Ectoplasm, he felt something in the boy that they could trust... for now, anyways.

Ectoplasm cloned himself and scooped the young man to his back, carefully adjusting him as to not make his already severe injuries go worse than worst. The Hound Hero led the way towards the nearest and safest place, being the known UA, rushing to, hopefully, save the mysterious man's life.

* * *

A/N

And that, my dear readers, is what we call a very short prologue. To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed with this opening chapter... it's too short for my liking...

But... that's all I can write since I'm new to au and time travel stuff so... bear with me on this one, okay?

Where did the idea come from? idk, really. I couldn't sleep because this suddenly popped in my head. I was itching to write it-

Vote & comment for support... maybe suggest some stuff too? idk lol

Anyways, thank you for reading~


	2. 『 Memories 』

_"I'm going insane…"_

* * *

 **01.20.19**

 **2200 words**

 **『 Memories 』**

* * *

 _It's… cold._

That was the first thing Izuku noticed, well, apart from standing in an almost blank space. Everything was white, top to bottom, except for him, of course. Whenever he takes a couple of steps forward in the said white space, nothing seems to be happening.

Is he even moving? He knows he's walking, but his senses are very, _very_ confused. He sighed, seeing that walking is futile, halting on his steps. Looking around, he placed a finger under his chin and started mumbling, "Hm… afterlife, maybe? I died? Well, if I did die… where's everyone else? Oh, yeah… Miku? It seems like her quirk failed to send me… huh… but it shouldn't fail, right? I mean, it is Miku I'm talking about… but if I really did die then…—"

He paused as soon as he felt something drip on his head. He froze as the cold liquid trail down to his cheeks, dropping on the white floor. He slowly looked down, eyes locking on a crimson red liquid that was quick to cover the once white ground. He looked up without fail, trembling as he met familiar gazes.

 _Kacchan, Ochaco, Shoto, Kyoka, Momo_ … everyone was up there, standing upside-down on the ceiling, seemingly reaching out to him with their bloodied hands. Some doesn't have their complete limbs, some were even rotting. They stared down at him with sadness and disappointment lingering on their faces.

The look on Izuku's face was horrid. He paled, colour draining from him as his eyes started to produce never ending tears of regret. He failed everyone—that must be it. They had so much fate put onto him, all looking forward to a new future with the so called _Rising Symbol of Peace._ But he _failed_ them. He got them _killed_ , protecting someone unworthy to even live.

He believes that he's the person to blame for their deaths. He doesn't have anyone to prove him otherwise… or so he thought. Feeling a familiar sensation, his eyes widened as a luminescent light appear in front of him, its figure forming as though it's cupping his cheeks and leaning its forehead onto his. It wiped his tears off of his face, its blurred face smiling at him.

Then, he woke up with a cold sweat, tossing the blanket that once covered him and quickly closing his eyes immediately after for the sunlight had surprised him. _Wait_ — 'Sunlight?' He thought, slowly opening his eyes again, blinking away as to confirm whatever he's seeing.

The light rays went through the gaps between white curtains, hitting his pale skin gently. It has been too long when he had last seen the sun shining through the land. Back in war time, dust and pollution had covered the sun's mighty rays, limiting them with dim lights to work with. It wasn't really a con, and, in fact, the darkness helped them to sneak about around the villains' base when needed, but, it really was been far too long since the sunny warmth had touched him.

It was unbelievable. A small smile and a spark of hope appeared on his face. He gently let the warmth linger on his skin, taking time to regain the warmth he thought he wouldn't be able to feel again. _"It worked, Miku…"_ His soft voice cracked, tears escaping his eyes, "I'm… _alive_ …"

Sure, he'd rather prefer to remain dead, but if being dead means sulking in a blank space and having guilty thoughts, he'd take a life back again to settle things straight and fulfil a promise. Though, he's not really ready to complete the promise yet. The war time is still fresh from his mind, after all. It literally had just been yesterday for him, and coming back to a now peaceful world that he really isn't used to is going to take a lot of time to adjust.

Like an alert hero he is, he narrowed his eyes and turned his head swiftly when the door to the room gently swung open. He was used to be being attentive, so when someone came in, he was gone in an instant, appearing on top of the short, corner bookshelf at the end of the room, cautiously eyeing the person who came in. From his slow reaction, he thought to himself, 'Had I gone that rusty?'

To be fair, he just woke up so it's reasonable that his senses has been dulled. Also, if he weren't so deep in thought, he might've picked up that someone's coming a few seconds earlier.

"Woah—" The person who came in raised his hands in a surrendering manner, appearing as calmly as he could to not startle the mysterious boy any sooner. "Though I am wondering how you're standing with your current state right now, I think this might be a great opportunity to introduce you to someone who might actually be familiar to you." Ectoplasm, Izuku finally recognised him, spoke in a fair tone.

The boy tilted his head, wondering who could the person he'd be familiar with in this world. He started to panic, mumbling even in his thoughts, 'Did they found out already? If, so, it's soon. I didn't even had the time to do anything, and they already discovered that I'm from the unknown future—' He halted as a familiar set of lazy eyes stared back at his tired ones.

Shōta Aizawa stepped in.

A living Aizawa.

A… moving, non-rotting _Eraser Head_.

Izuku couldn't believe it really. One time the person's dead, and now, he's standing there— _breathing_. He held his head with one hand and the other clutched onto his chest.

The images of the said hero getting torn in half is still fresh in his mind. He clearly remembers how the hero shielded him, taking that blow that was supposed to be _his_. They were still with Kacchan… Todoroki-kun… and Miku when all of that happened. It was too fast for them to react quickly. All for One had swiped an attack with no remorse, spilling all the blood and gore from the person who had been guiding them from the beginning.

 _They didn't have the time to react._

 _They didn't get the chance to save him._

Shōta narrowed his eyes at the boy who stood frozen on top of the bookshelf. He's hyperventilating, he knows that for sure. "Oi, oi. Ectoplasm—the boy's gonna fall." He warned in his lazy tone, but it was evident that he was also worried. What was it that triggered the young boy's… trauma? He looked so pale and tired of everything, like, he's about to tip over any second, but he's there, standing still and managing to stand and hold himself together _while_ hyperventilating.

Well, it _looked_ like he's trying to keep himself together, whoever he is.

When the boy was about to tip forwards, Ectoplasm cloned himself and helped to catch the boy in his arms. The said boy was incredibly light. He carried the boy before, but he's not going to get used to the young boy's light weight any time soon. It's just… the boy's pretty muscular and one won't expect for him to be incredibly light.

Now that the young man's cleaner and not bathing in his own blood nor in any filth, he can actually see why he's so light. The bone on his cheeks are definitely showing through his skin, and his body? Man, he could definitely feel the young man's ribs through the light clothes the hospital gave him.

Placing the young man back to his bed, Ectoplasm backed up, looking at him with concern. Aizawa, too, was concerned about the young man, who's now lying on the bed with sweat. They don't really know why there's a faint sense of familiarity lingering around the boy, but _it's_ _there_.

A clone of Ectoplasm then came in with a glass of water, giving it to the young man.

Izuku gladly took the water, drinking it slowly to calm himself down. Though reacting like that is very reasonable, it's not very good for him. It's definitely stressing him out more than anyone else. His sanity maybe going down at this moment. "I'm going insane…" he breathed, shivering as he gripped the now empty glass with his hands, causing it to shatter in his hands. ' _Definitely_.'

He gritted his teeth as he stared at his bleeding hands. He really didn't pay much attention to the two pro heroes panicking over the glass he just shattered, them calling for a nurse, or someone just to treat him and clean up the mess. His mind is too occupied with the horrendous memories of the people dying in his hands.

He's still in shock, really. He knows he had travelled back in time with his supposedly young successor's help, but his mind still can't process everything in one go. To think that _another_ _life_ was _spent_ just for him to survive, in another timeline too, is just… to _know_ that people's _lives_ were spent just for him to get here is… _it's traumatising._

Even in this timeline, _someone_ , _somewhere in the far future_ , is rooting for him—it's a great pressure for him. The one thing he could ever thank about over everything is that… _he's alive_.

He should be thankful… He _should be_ … _But why does it hurt to be alive?_

Is it because he knows what will happen in the _future_?

Is it because he knows that everyone _will die_?

Is it because he knows, deep inside him, that no one's there to tell him that it's going to be alright?

 _Is it because he knows that… he's alone?_

Izuku Midoriya. He knows what he had to do in order to make things straight—but he doesn't know _how_. He doesn't know _where_ to start... he doesn't know _how_ to start.

He placed his bleeding hands onto his head, tears spilling from his eyes. A shaking smile ran over his lips as he laughed silently, then it soon became louder and louder, his anxiety, fear and paranoia growing steadfast. He gripped onto his fluffy hair, not minding the shards of glass in his hands to dig deeper, for it rather feels good for him. _The pain feels rather energising._

He's definitely going _insane_. No questions about that.

Nurses flocked into the room, with Ectoplasm and Eraser Head behind. They heard the young man's insane, pitying laughter. It somehow resembled a cry, a cry that was meant to reach someone, someone who could, who _can_ help him. It sounded as though he had went through so much that he's past his limit.

The young man sounded so _broken_.

Prying his hands that was gripped onto his hair tightly off, the nurses jumped into action and restrained the young man before they continued to treat his bleeding hands any further. They had to be extra careful to not reopen any other deep wounds located in his arms and body as the young man had just came out of the operating room an hour earlier. The nurses too had many questions as to how the young man can stand and, moreover, be fully conscious—but those can wait.

For now, they just need to treat him and not get distracted by his handsome face. A shame, really. He's one of those attractive type… he'd be more handsome if he put on more weight and… maybe minus his insanity too.

After successfully taking out all of the tiniest shards of glass from his hands and wrapping them, they had to inject him something to calm him down. It was effective for the first few seconds, but it seems like the young man's fighting the effects of the sedative, tired, red eyes fighting over the sleepiness.

He just sat there, leaning his back onto the pile of pillows behind him, staring emptily at his bandaged hands, as if he's in deep thought about something. The shaking smile that was once shown from his face disappeared like it was nothing, and it was replaced with a lost yet neutral expression.

It's true. Izuku calmed down a bit. He's still on the verge of tipping over to the insane side, just about standing on a thin thread, but he's managing. He thought back for a moment, thinking that this isn't the time to sulk over and go insane over something that he could actually fix, now that he's back to where things are just about starting. Well, things already started, but he still has the time to fix _something_.

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, recollecting his thoughts. He then took a swift look at the living Shōta Aizawa sitting on a chair across the room, dropping a quick smile when he looked back.

Maybe fixing things now wouldn't hurt.

* * *

A/N

Imma leave this chapter here ^^

Things are getting juicy w poor Deku QwQ

Thank you for everyone who left a review in the prologue ^^ I really appreciate it :D


	3. 『 His Choice 』

_"Passing on a bit of wisdom and knowledge wouldn't hurt, right?"_

* * *

 **01.24.19**

 **2400 words**

 **『** **His Choice** **』**

Maybe sometimes, by losing a battle, one may find a new way to win a war. Izuku once believed truly in those set of words, but in his state right now, he won't win anything.

That's why he needs to fight. The world may break everyone, but afterwards, someone can _be_ strong at the broken places. Izuku wanted to be that someone. Though mentally broken, he still has a strong soul that could—that _can_ change the world. His heart and soul is bound to the inheritors of the One for All, and he just can't let those strong-willed soldiers waste away in his ever-breaking mind.

He just needs to look at the bright side of things. A spark of positivity won't bite him back, right? Now that he's here, things would— _will_ definitely change, no matter how small the change is. It will still affect the future, whether it's useful or not.

But... what path should he take to set things right? There are several thousand of paths he could potentially take. Some will change the future either in a good way or will make things worse. But, he only needs to choose one as a starting point.

Taking a calculating glance at Shōta sitting across from him, an idea came to his mind. He perked up, a small smile appearing on his tired face as the idea seemed to be very effective. The Eraser Head could only stare back at the young man uncomfortably, a bit bothered about the fact that the injured young man seems to be analysing him out of many people.

The pro hero coughed, snapping the mysterious lad out of his daze. That's when he noticed that the young man's eyes flicker back into their original state. It was actually wrong of him to cut the moment short when the boy still had hope and a slither of happiness in his eyes. The green eyes of the young boy returned to their dim, sad and lonely eyes that looked so tired and had gone through many losses when he blinked.

"I'm... sorry..." The lad's apologetic tone was soft and hoarse, like he'd been crying over a lost for many, many hours straight, but that look disappeared without a trace after the lad perked up, smiling softly, "I had... lots going on... in my mind..."

Shōta had to admit—it was rather peculiar. He's observant, as a hero, and that change of expression from the lad's face didn't escape his eyes. Ectoplasm had gone out earlier, leaving the Eraser Head to take care of the unknown lad... and the hero's actually thankful that he had been given the opportunity to observe the lad.

After all, the green-haired mysterious young man seemed to be at ease when they were left alone. "The name's Shōta Aizawa," He broke the silence that was developing inside the room, "Hound Dog asked me to come after he picked up my scent from you... I was wondering how that was possible since..." He paused after he saw the young man shift, making him raise a brow.

"I believe that... we haven't met until now." The lad kept his smile. "Hound Dog must've been confused because of all the mixed scents all over my body..." His tone sounded rather superior—like he's been used to commanding everyone at a large-scale battlefield, but Aizawa overlooked it as the young man looked at his arms, "... to be honest with you, I haven't been this clean since ages ago... I've been... rather filthy."

There was a chuckle.

Eraser Head blinked at him. It's strange how his personality could turn 180 after just a short while of screaming and crying. He himself is sure that he can't do such thing. He was about to say something about it, but he was beaten to it by a call from his phone. It looked to be something urgent. Before taking the call, he gave the lad an apologetic gaze, his expression still as lazy. The young man nodded at him.

"Hello?" He answered the call, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Aizawa-san?" It was the principal, "Were you asleep? We need to talk about something."

"Ah," the Eraser Head said in a lazy tone, "surprisingly, no. Someone had asked me to take care of... someone... and somehow, I couldn't refuse. What was it that you need? Still going on about chasing All Might?"

"Yes, but here's another thing." The principal sounded rather serious, "Dimension doors, as witnesses calls them, has been appearing in the school's proximity from time to time, and I need people to—"

The call abruptly ended, Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "Hello? Nezu-san?" He blinked, sighing as he took the phone away his ear. Something probably came up to the other side. The principal has an unhealthy habit to hang up in the middle of a phone conversation, so it wasn't something new.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He turned around, opening the door only to stop dead in his tracks. Wind blew through the open window. Bright, sunny light reflected over the empty white room, with no young lad at sight. He ran to the window, head peeking through it. He stared down below the low ground.

They're in the thirty-second floor! How could the young lad possibly disappear like that? The bed's neatly done as well. What the—

* * *

A hero, a real, strong hero, should always look dignified and calm, and Izuku believes that any exposed expression is an expression of weakness—not really, but after a long war, that seems to be the case because a strong person will not be nervous and will not express aggression towards his opponent.

He should remain calm and collected, even if he had to hide his hurt self. He will be confident in his abilities and his training; then he will face the fight calm and balanced. Even then, he wonders, who could save a hero such as him? He felt alone, to be honest... but settling on the thought of getting everyone from this timeline live to see the brightest future is up ahead.

Well, no matter. His goal right now is to reach someone he could trust... in the vicinity anyways. He can't just randomly pick out All Might among the people he knows he could trust in this world because... he doesn't know what exact time Miku had sent him back.

It'd be an absolute disaster if he accidentally tell the current number one hero about him selecting a successor over a suitable one... and maybe accidentally say that he'd going to die soon too—if things go the same way as Izuku's timeline before (or in the future?), that is.

Aizawa is out of the question too. He doesn't want to blow his cover yet since it seems like his once teacher doesn't know about him yet. He'll just let fate decide whether his secret will be revealed to the Eraser Head or not.

Anyways, if he is going to tell someone his identity though, he needs a proof—and he has just the right thing.

Izuku sighed indifferently, using one of the former successors' prowess in order to get to his targeted destination much faster. Well, he could use _his_ quirk, but that'll be saved for later. His footsteps echoed as he stepped into a room. Three beeps reverberated simultaneously after his steps, following a hard object hitting the ground.

"Who's there—" Nezu had unintentionally dropped his phone when he sensed an intruder step into his office.

The new comer raised his hands in a surrendering manner as the principal took on an aggressive stance. It was evident that even the principal was alarmed because of the intruder's presence, but he didn't show it, gritting his teeth instead. No intruder had ever stepped inside his office unscathed or half dead—and this particular intruder, a young man, at least, had stepped in like it was just a peaceful walk in the park, if you don't mind the bruises and bandages around his body—but they doesn't seem to be fresh.

Is he the one opening the dimension doors around the campus? The lad kinda just appeared without a warning so it shouldn't be him... is he?

"Nezu-san," the lad's smooth tone startled him, but his stance didn't falter, "this lad doesn't mean any harm. The only reason I've rudely strode in is because of an urgent matter." His tone was grander, commanding too. It was as though he's been always in front, leading everyone to a great goal. "If you want a proof of my intentions, I'll gladly show them."

Nezu was tempted to see whatever's the lad was talking about, but he was more than convinced when the young man had spoken in a great tone. He could tell that the young man went through a tough life, and that tough life had made him stronger. He may look rather harmless, but his strong gaze says otherwise.

His gaze hides a strong poison.

The principal wouldn't dare to get near that said venom. It'd be very risky and besides, he's rather curious of what's going to happen if he let the young lad roam freely in these part of land. He refrained a smile to hide his sadistic side, a rather scary thing but trust him on this one, he's not a bad person.

"State your name, please." Was all the words that he let go before seemingly going at ease, picking up his dropped phone as he went over behind his desk.

Izuku blinked, not really expecting that from someone he knew back in... in the future? The term is confusing and it might lead him to mumble more than needed. After years into the war, he thought, his habit of mumbling about something still hasn't left him. Without really bothering to think about it, he quickly worded out ' _his'_ name, seeing that the principal is not that really interested to him at the moment. " _Izō_."

Nezu blinked at him.

"I'll settle with Izō _for now_ , Nezu-san." ' _Izō'_ smiled, taking a quick walk towards the sofa lined neatly in the middle of the room. He knew he's placing a rather big bet on the first path he had taken, but it seems like he's diving in head first, calculating new plans behind his current ones for back up and efficiency. He then sat down, eyeing the rodent-like features the principal has.

Nezu coughed, eyes glinting in a sort of excited way. " _Izō_ it is then." His smile didn't falter, but it grew rather wider. "Now what must Izō-san discuss with me?" His tone was casual, and thelad recognised this.

 _Izō_ smiled. A~h, he's going to get himself used to that name again. He had used it before to complete a small quest to take out a nest of villains. He had to use a fake name in order to get into the growing villain group to slowly end them off from inside, and the name he used is definitely an ice-cold _Izō_.

It definitely brings back good memories when the war hadn't started yet.

For a split moment, his eyes flickered emptily, but it returned to their once, tired yet neutral gaze after perking up and giving a small smile at the man behind the desk. "Passing on a bit of wisdom and knowledge wouldn't hurt, right, Nezu-san?"

It was something he had in mind for quite some time after snapping out of his early breakdown. Making his, well, making a certain class a tad bit stronger surely won't bite him back. "Though having travelled from a probably different world will cause me... a lot of problems." He looked at his wrapped hands, eyeing it without fail, "It would definitely hinder me in my... _teaching_ _career_..." He emphasised his last two words.

The principal blinked, a confused expression appearing on his rodent face. The lad's hinting of himself coming from another timeline in the same world is quite... _alarming_. "I can see where you're going here... but you didn't just come here to teach." It wasn't a question, Izō figured out that much. It seems like Nezu had already sniffed out something. "Whatever reason that might be," The principal straightened his back, "I can tell that you've got no bad intentions, for now."

Nezu doesn't want to doubt himself for trusting this Izō guy. The lad's just too convincing and too much of a commander, like he was _born_ to make everyone follow his commands, and it doesn't matter whom. The principal knew the guy has a good heart.

How, you say?

Izō's eyes says it all. Though his pair of green eyes hide a great deal of emotions, he, too, had cherished many people and would do anything to secure them. It was vague, but it was there.

Besides, Nezu didn't sense any evil intentions behind the lad's superior tone.

Well, if he's committing a fatal mistake of letting someone who's actually trying to destroy the world by stepping into the school, he'd take the blame for himself since, starting today, Izō is his responsibility... if that's even his real name.

"So," He coughed, gaining the attention of the young man, "what kind of problems are we talking about here?" He inquired, referring to the words of the young man earlier. "If it's about your documents and how they'd settle, it's not going to be that hard. For other problems? Let's just see."

Izō was actually glad the rodent-principal had picked up rather quickly. He stood up, stretching his arms and cracking his neck gently before smiling, "Documents first, I guess. I need them in order to teach, right?"

His smile didn't falter as he settled into the path he had chosen in order to fix his world's first mistake because, after all, _it is easier to build strong children than to repair a broken man._ Teaching future heroes will definitely guaranty that. He had many things to do before he could help himself, too, so if he's lucky, he'd have someone help him... but... yeah, no... that's not gonna happen soon, he supposed.

* * *

A/N

idk if peeps read my notes but here we go-

We're gonna go and dip a bit to the cliche plot but don't worry, we'll _**definitely** _ditch it once everything * _cough_ * _connects_.

I'm excited with the plans I have in mind and you peeps should be too uwu

It'll definitely be a great _adventure_ and a fresh new take on these kinds of fan-fic.

I might not be the first one to come of this particular idea **BUT**... things will definitely go interesting (once we get past through character progressions and the like QwQ)

Thank you for reading uwu


End file.
